Cariño, te he extrañado
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: despues de que Edward dejara a Bella en Luna Nueva, ella trato de seguir con su vida, hasta que se encontró con Victoria en Seattle. Después de largos años –pense que estabas muerta-susurro un Edward angustiado. –te he extrañado-dijo una seductora Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estaba yo otra vez, sola por las calles de Seattle, tratando de alejarme de forks. Pensando en el.

Oh, Edward.

Rezando a que regrese algún dia, busque una calle adecuada para agarrar un taxi. Entre por un callejón, que supuestamente debería llevarme a una nueva calle.

Senti pasos detrás de mi.

Voltee hacia atrás, esperando ver a un violador o algo, nada. Suspire mientras el nerviosismo crecia dentro de mi y segui caminando sin hacerle caso.

Luego, otra vez, esos pasos. Me gire mas asustada, un borrón de cabello rojo es lo que vi antes de sentir un dolor punzante en mi cuello. Luego, ardor, fuego.

Cai al piso, escuchando una risa cantarina, como campanillas.

-ojo por ojo…-esa voz, victoria.

Grite al sentir que me quemaba viva, no grite el típico 'AHHHHHH' grite por Edward, esperando a que me salvara como siempre. Nunca llego.

Pude arrastrarme como pude a un pequeño cuarto de limpieza comunitario, que parecía no haberse usado en años.

Al despertar, sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado, y que tenia que hacer ahora.

Olores extraños.

Al transfomarme, fui a cazar al bosque. No quería ser un monstro y andar destruyendo vidas. Asi que decidi hacer la dieta vegetariana, Edward me había hablado de ella. Todos los Cullen lo hacían.

Recuerdo todas las veces que Edward me dejo sola, para irse a cazar. Pero claro, siempre volvia.

Yo, había logrado controlarme, y poder estudiar. Era escritora, mi ultimo libro tuvo mucho éxito asi que ahora tenia suficiente dinero como para ocultarme sin limites.

No aparecía infomacion mia, ni en internet, ni en revistas, ni en periódicos, ni fotos, absolutamente nada. Me hacia llamar solo B. S.

Vivía en D.C, en un pueblito, un poco lejos de forks. Aquí llovia un mas que alla, este pueblo era casi desconocido, las únicas personas que vivian en el, eran como 300. Y todos se conocían desde que nacieron. Yo era 'aquella chica demasiado palida' o 'la de la casa del bosque' para ellos. Nunca se acercaban, y estaba bien. Asi podría respirar en paz.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, entre en la cafetería local y pedi un café. Había descubierto que los liquidos, no me sabían a nada, pero se sentían bien para amortiguar un poco el dolor de garganta producido por la sed.

Cuando salí un extraño olor llego a mi nariz, dulce, cursi, masculino, que me hipnotizaba. Salía de un auto, un mercedes negro, no sabia el modelo exacto pero era mercedes. Escuche una risa cantarina, llaves, y luego el auto arranco y se fue.

Que extraño. Ese olor, aunque era dulce, y atrayente no me parecía comestible. Es como cuando estas rodeado de hamburguesas, y te dan el juguete que viene. Por muy lindo que sea, no lo puedes comer también.

Segui caminando, escuchaba a la gente hablar sobre una nueva familia en el pueblo.

-son parecidos a la chica de la casa del bosque. Raros.-dijo una mujer mayor que miraba en mi dirección.

¿nuevos? ¿parecidos a mi?

Habían pasado mas de 50 años desde que había visto a otro vampiro.

El ultimo que vi fue a Victoria, el dia que me mordió y me dejo en aquel callejón.

Decidi correr un rato antes de ir a casa, correr atrás vez de los bosques que estaban alrededor de mi casa, era reconfortante. Mucho la verdad. Mi casa, parecía una casa abandonada hacia siglos, por fuera, pero por dentro estaba justamente como yo quería que estuviera, hogareña y alegre.

Me recordaba a Charlie, recuerdo como solloze sin lagrimas al saber que el había muerto, 3 años después de que el pensó que yo había muerto. René murió 1 año después, y Phil murió 2 meses después de mi madre.

Suspire.

Al comenzar a correr, note que todo el bosque estaba lleno de esa misma esencia, ese olor, que me hipnotizaba, tan dulce, tan atrayente. Me aturdía. Pare de correr, y respire, de nuevo, sintiendo como ese aroma se mentia en mi nariz, y corria a travez de ella.

Ese aroma, me parecía familiar.

Camine a mi casa, mientras seguía aspirando ese aroma, tratando de recordar, de donde lo conocía, al llegar a mi casa, vi ese mismo mercedes negro estacionado.

Entre a mi casa preocupada, pero no olia a nada. No habían entrado aquí. Pero habían aparcado justamente al frente, demasiado extraño ¿no?

Segui ese aroma, pero aparentemente, rodeaba todo, como si hubieran corrido de aquí para alla, por dos horas. Oi una risa, un chasquido, un 'idiota'.

Camine sin hacer ruido hasta donde lo oi.

No podía verlos bien, ya que me oculte detrás de un árbol, solo veía sus zapatos, caros zapatos italianos.

-Alice, recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle. Ahí que buscar si tenemos acompañante de caza.

¿Alice? ¿Carlisle?

Sali totalmente del arbusto , y vi asustada, y angustiada, a Edward Cullen. Igual que antes.

El se volteo hacia mi, y apenas su mirada me reconoció eche a correr.

Corri y corri.

EPOV.

-Alice, recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle. Ahí que buscar si tenemos acompañante de caza.-le dije a Alice, la cual estaba a unos 20 metros.

En ese momento el viento cambio de dirección y un aroma femenino, y como a fresas paso por mi nariz. Me gire para ver de quien o de donde provenía.

Fue como ver a un espanto.

Bella.

Fue como un borron, apenas mi vista la reconoció, se echo a correr.

Corri detrás de ella.

Era imposible que fuera Bella, ella había muerto. Victoria la había matado.

Recuerdo como Alice impidió que me suicidara a gritos. Yo amaba a Bella, y ella había muerto. Por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa. Por dejarla sola, por apartarme de ella. Al principio pensé que seria lo mejor, pero.. 4 meses después, ya era tarde para volver. Alice vio como Victoria succionaba toda la sangre de Bella. Asi que decidió bloquear la vida de Bella de su mente. Tal vez por eso nunca la vimos otra vez.

Segui corriendo. Maldicion. Era rápida.

-Bella-grite-detente.

Se detuvo en seco frente a la casa abandonada que habíamos visto antes alice y yo.

No se giro hacia mi, solo… se quedo allí parada.

-Bella.-repeti.

Ella se giro y me miro directamente a los ojos. Los suyos eran dorados, igual que los mios.

No marrones chocolate.

-Edward.

Bella era….

-pense que habías muerto-le dije angustiado.

-y yo me convenci de que nunca exististe. Tal como lo pediste.

Ouch. Eso dolio.

-¿Cómo…?-no podía dejar de mirarla. Mi Bella. Di tres pasos hacia ella y ella retrocedió uno mirándome cautelosamente. Me acerque mas hasta que la tuve lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que de verdad estaba aquí.

**¿Qué dices chicas? ¿lo continuo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTE:**

**si quieren pronto puedo hacer un Q&A (preguntas y respuestas? En Keek, la cual es una pagina donde se suben videos muy cortitos. Si quieren que haga el preguntas y respuestas, díganmelo en el comentario, junto con su pregunta y yo les dejare el link en el capitulo para que entren a mi pagina, si tienen problemas en encontrarla, donde subiré los videos respondiendo sus preguntas. **

Edward POV.

Era ella, no se movio ni un milímetro mientras trataba, sin lograr nada como siempre, de leer su mente.

Sus ojos atravesaban los mios, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Solo mirándonos. Yo tratando de saber que pasaba por su mente, y Bella, seguramente haciendo lo mismo.

-¿BELLA?-grito Alice. Haciendo que sus ojos soltaran los mios y vieran a Alice.

-Alice-su voz era tan diferente, la misma voz, solo que mucho mas confiada.

-oh por dios, Bella-Alice corrió a abrazar a esta nueva Bella. La cual no le devolvió el abrazo, solo dejo sus brazos a sus lados mientras mi hermana le expresaba cuanto la había extrañado.-¿Cómo paso esto?-le pregunto.

Bella no respondió solo camino dos pasos lejos de Alice y giro la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si buscara una respuesta concreta.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-le pregunte.

-Victoria-respondio después de unos segundos.-su mercedes esta en mi propiedad, agredeceria mucho que lo quitaran-y camino dándonos la espalda hacia la casa.

No sabia que decirle, ¿Qué le dices a tu ex novia después de dejarla por su propio bien y luego pensarla muerta, solo para encontrarte con ella 50 años después?

-Bella-la llame, aun sin saber que decir. Ella paro de caminar pero no se giro, otra vez se quedo totalmente inmóvil.-de verdad quisiera hablar contigo.

-lamento decir que no es mutuo-eso también dolio.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?-le pregunto dolido.

-simplemente no me da la gana-y se giro y en sus ojos pude ver algo muy diferente. ¿odio? ¿asco?-pondre las cosas así, Cullen. Quédense de su lado del pueblo, esta parte del bosque, es totalmente mia, todo lo demás, se lo pueden quedar, aléjense de mi casa-hablaba tan firme, tan decidida-y de mi, ya causaron suficientes problemas cuando era humana, al menos déjenme vivir la eternidad totalmente en paz.

-pero… yo tengo que explicarte algo, Bella. Es muy importante para mi-le pedi mientras me volvia acercar a ella.

-tu también fuiste muy importante para mi, Edward. Pero eso te importo una mierda. Así que ahora a mi me importa una mierda lo que sea importante para ti. ¿entiendes lo que te digo, Edward? Te quiero muy lejos de mi, lejos de mi casa, y lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, recojan su auto, y lárguense. Ahora.

-Bella-alice susurro.

Bella solo se giro y entro a su casa.

BPOV.

Me quede inmóvil en mi puerta, hasta que pude escuchar el motor del mercedes alejándose.

Cerre los ojos y suspire, sentía como miles de lagrimas inexistentes sobrepasaban mis ojos.

Me tire en el suelo. Dolio como nunca, decirle todo eso a Edward. Pero tenia que hacerlo.

El no volverá a jugar conmigo, nunca.

Nunca.

No iba a ser la estúpida ex novia que cae a los pies de su ex apenas lo vuelve a ver. No. nunca.

Toque mi rostro solo para encontrar ni un solo rastro de liquido.

Me levante y camine hacia mi habitación solo para tratar de calmarme, no podía creer que Edward estuviera aquí.

El había empezado a ser un fantasma para mi, un fantasma que vi hace 50 años, el cual había olvidado, o al menos de eso me convencí. Pero estaba totalmente segura de que si fuera humana mi corazón hubiera salido volando de mi pecho.

Me recosté en mi cama, y solo pude ver el techo.

Ese idiota, ese hijo de….

Respire profundo, algo me decía que en un par de días iba a querer arrancarle la cabeza a el y a su familia.

Todos me trajeron problemas, si no hubiera sido por Edward, yo habría crecido sin problemas, obtenido una carrera y ser feliz, con alguien mas. Pero no, el llego a mi vida, y la lleno con ese estúpido amor imposible al cual me aferre como una niña a su manta, me lleno de sueños y promesas, para luego arrebatarme todas mis ilusiones, para él debió a ver sido como quitarle una chupeta a un pobre bebe después de dársela con falso cariño. Me dejo sola, perdida, sin saber que hacer con mi vida, la depresión comenzaba a matarme poco a poco, hasta que Victoria llego primero y acabo con mi vida humana, si Edward no hubiera llegado a mi vida, James nunca me hubiera visto, el nunca hubiera tenido que matarlo y victoria nunca hubiera regresado por mi.

Todo eso paso, por Edward. Todo era su culpa.

_También es tuya, tu te enamoraste de el también. _Me dijo mi subconciente._ ¿tambien?_ Discutió otra parte de mi. _El solo la utilizo, nunca la amo realmente. El nos metió en su trampa con sus canciones en el piano y sus palabras de amor, y luego nos dejo solas. Todo es su culpa. _

_Tal vez si nos amo en un principio_. Continuo mi subconciente.

-no.-negue yo. Convenciéndome de que todo el mundo tiene los mismos problemas con sus subconcientes que yo y que no estaba loca.

Ese bastardo nunca amo a nadie, ni a mi, ni a nadie mas. Solo se quiere al mismo.

_Y por eso hay que mantenernos lo mas alejadas posibles-_ me aconsejo mi subconciente-_el solo trae problemas._

Si. Hay que hacer eso. Mantenerme alejada.

Luego mi frio corazón decidió aparecer también.

_¿y si escuchamos lo que tiene que decir? Dijo que era importante._

_-NO.-_grito aquella parte de mi que lo odiaba.-_el nunca se preocupo por lo que era importante para nosotras, nunca se preocupo. ¿Por qué debemos hacerle caso ahora?_

_-nunca se sabe. Tal ves todo tuvo una razón.-_continuo mi corazon.

_Si, dejarnos por una vampiresa rubia y mil veces mas hermosa que nosotras. Es lo único que se me ocurre-_continuo mi odio.

_Darle una oportunidad no estaría mal_- comento mi subconciente reflexionando.

-_jajajaja, si claro-_mi odio se mofo.

-_yo quiero darle otra oportunidad-_comento mi corazón.

-_¿quieres romperte otra vez?-_grito odio-_tu te rompes, y a todas nosotras nos duele otra vez, y creeme no se siente muy bien. Pero que se puede esperar, el corazón es tonto y no ve razones. _

Suspire, estaba tan dividida, en tres partes diferentes. Mi corazón, el cual quería correr tras el, mi subconciente, que solo se fijaba en quien podría tener la razón o no, y el Odio, la cual, era la parte mas grande de mi, y no paraba de pensar en ir y a arracancarle la cabeza en dos segundos.

Esto comenzaba a ser demasiado para mi.

**Hey chicas. No había actualizado porque mi compu se murió y luego revivió después de una semana. Y después la pagina no quería abrir y bueno. El destino confabulo contra mi para que no pudiera subir historias, pero le gane en una batalla a muerte esta mañana. **

**Déjenme sus reviews!**

**Y por fiiiis ****aprovechen y siganme en Twitter: JustBeingElena. **

**diviertanse viendo videos mios haciendo tonterias en Keek: ElenaSimons16**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE:**

**si quieren pronto puedo hacer un Q&A (preguntas y respuestas? En Keek, la cual es una pagina donde se suben videos muy cortitos. Si quieren que haga el preguntas y respuestas, díganmelo en el_ Review de esta o cualquiera de mis historias_, junto con su pregunta y yo les dejare el link en el capitulo para que entren a mi pagina, si tienen problemas en encontrarla, donde subiré los videos respondiendo sus preguntas. **

Estaba en la librería local buscando algo nuevo que leer, sintiendo como siempre la mirada de todos los que estaban adentro también.

Tome unos cuantos libros con títulos interesantes y camine hacia la caja, donde una chica rubia y con lentes, de ojos azules atendía.

-¿eres familiar de la nueva familia que se mudo?-me pregunto tratando de ser amable, mientras calculaba el precio final.

-no-conteste rápidamente.

-oh. Se parecen mucho a ti, tal vez sean primos muy lejanos y no lo sabes, así es el mundo-y se rio mientras metia mis libros en una bolsa de plástico y me los entregaban.

-tienes mucha razón-le sonreí y camine hacia afuera de la tienda.

Aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer. ¿Por qué? ¿todos los lugares lluviesos tenia que venir a este?

Camine hacia la cafetería por una bebida como siempre cuando su olor llego a mi, no era Edward. Pero estaba segura de que era un Cullen.

_no voltees, no voltees, no voltees. _

Me gire para ver quien era, y vi a Rosalie saliendo de una tienda de antigüedades pequeña junto con Alice.

Volvi a mi camino antes de que la estúpida mirada triste de Alice llegara a mi.

¿Quién se creia? Abrazarme como lo hizo ayer después de abandonarme, yo la consideraba mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera se despidió.

Negué con la cabeza.

_Que estúpida podía llegar a ser cuando era humana, dejándome engañar por todos. _

Senti como varias gotas caían en mi cabeza y comencé a caminar mas rápido, hasta que encontré el sendero hacia el bosque, desde allí comencé a correr entre la lluvia, olvidándome totalmente de la cafetería.

En este momento amaba tanto la lluvia, se sentía tan bien. Sentía que era la única sensación de verdad humana que había quedado en mi. Sentir la lluvia.

Llegué a la casa y puse mis libros en una mesita y volví a salir a toda prisa.

Gota tras gota cayeron en mi, cerre mis ojos y alcé la cabeza, y de repente un recuerdo llego a mi.

_-¿hay algo mal en mi?-_le preguntaba a Edward.

-_te digo que puedo leer la mente y piensas que hay algo malo en ti-s_e rio el.

En ese recuerdo, podía escuchar la lluvia afuera del restaurante donde estábamos. _¿era un restaurante? _No lo recordaba con claridad, solo recordaba nuestras voces, su cara, el sonido de fondo.

Mire hacia la tierra humeda la cual arruinaba mi zapatos junto con la lluvia.

Corri hacia la cima de la montaña mas cercanas donde aparentemente la lluvia era mas fuerte, podía sentir los suaves golpes de las plantas en mi dura y fría piel.

Cuando llegue, no había arboles, solo grama y mas tierra.

Me acoste en el suelo, sin importarme la suciedad, y cerre los ojos, sintiendo toda la lluvia cayendo sobre mi.

Como deseaba poder dormir en ese momento, solo recostarme y dormir. Ver una absurda película de amor y luego dormir toda una tarde. Pero no podía.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que escuche un sonido realmente extraño. _Una rama pisada. _

Abri los ojos suavemente, y me gire con lentitud solo para ver a un conejo saltando entre las plantas lejanas. Pero algo me decía que ese conejo no había producido el sonido.

Me levante del suelo y desde donde estaba podía ver claramente a Emmet y a Jasper corriendo en el bosque, cazando. No hacían mucho ruido.

-¿eres Bella, cierto?-me pregunto una voz femenina atrás de mi.

Me gire rápidamente solo para ver a una rubia alta, con su cabello cayendo en suaves ondas a los lados de su cuerpo.

No le respondí, solo la mire confundida, me parecia familiar. Muy familiar.

-me llamo Tanya-dijo mientras sonreía.-los Cullen te estiman mucho. Ayer no paraban de hablar de ti.

Asentí.

-es un placer conocerte.-le sonreí.-¿Cómo conoces a los Cullen?

-mi clan se esta quedando en la casa Cullen, somos muy viejos amigos.

De repente un apellido llego a mi mente como un rayo.

-son las Denali-afirme. Las había visto una fotografía en la casa de los Cullen.

Ella asintió.

-eres la primera chica que el dice que no a Edward-comento ella riendo, causando que yo frunciera el ceño-el es el que siempre dice que no, hace años mi hermana quería estar con el, el se negó, luego yo fui la que cai enamorada y también me dijo que no. Supe de otras vampiresas que también se rindieron a sus pies, ni hablar de las humanas. Aunque aparentemente tu fuiste la única que lo cautivo-continuo hablando ella.

No le respondí, no era un tema con el cual me sentía comoda. Solo asentí de nuevo para dejarle claro que la había escuchado a la perfeccion.

-y ahora tu le dices que no. No pensé que este día llegaría. ¿Qué hizo Edward? Ya sabes, para que pasaras de amarlo a decirle que se largara de tu vista.

-Edward-pronuncie su nombre sintiendo el odio creciendo en mi, pero mi corazón quería acelerarse también.-Edward no es un santo, es un idiota. Eso es todo. No es el lindo caballero que aparenta ser todo el tiempo, primero te abre la puerta del auto, te lleva a cenar, te recita Shakespeare, y luego deja salir su "verdadero yo".

-¿y cual es ese?-dijo ella sentándose en el suelo, y yo la acompañe en el acto.

-un idiota.

-suena como si te arrepintieras de haber sido su novia en el pasado.

-lo hago-_no lo haces, mentirosa. _Me regaño mi subconciente. _Sabes perfectamente que amaste cada momento que estuviste con el. _

Luego de eso escuchamos a Emmet, el cual aun no podía vernos.

-Tanya, nos vamos.

Y me levante rápidamente.

-yo también tengo que irme-dije y note como la lluvia había dejado de caer con tanta fuerza de repente. No quería que Emmet me viera, no quería hablarle.

-esta bien. Un gusto conocerte, Bella- corrió en dirección a Emmett y Jasper. Y yo corri en dirección a mi casa lo mas rápido entrar tome uno de los libros y comencé a leerlo sin fijarme en nada. Tratando de olvidar a Edward y toda la conversaciónque tuve con Tanya.

**aprovechen y siganme en Twitter: JustBeingElena.**

**diviertanse viendo videos mios haciendo tonterias en Keek: ElenaSimons16**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La conversación con Tanya aun seguía en mi cabeza. Había mentido. Le había dicho que odiaba cada momento que había pasado con Edward, mientras que no era así. Nunca fue así.

-_Bella, nos vamos. Me refiero a mi y a mi familia-_escuche su voz en mi cabeza.-_no quiero que tu vengas. _

Cerre los ojos. Estaba sentada en mi porshe solo pensando, habían pasado tantos años y ahora el volvia para atormentarme. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había escuchado esas palabras en mi cabeza. Como quisiera poder llorar. Mire al cielo, nublado. Pero algo me decía que hoy no llovería.

-hey-alguien saludo a mi derecha.

-oh, hola Tanya-le sonreí mientras la veía acercarse a mi y sentarse al lado en mi porshe.

-tuve que escapar de la casa Cullen-sonrió ella. Fruncí el ceño mostrándole mi confusión-Edward no para de hablar de ti, y le pasa su melancolía a Jasper y bueno, supongo que ya sabes cuales son los poderes de Jasper.

-si-me rei-cuando el siente algo todos lo sienten.

-exacto-rio-¿siempre estas afuera?

-si, supongo. No me gusta estar encerrada en la casa, así que paso la mayoría del tiempo aquí afuera y cazo cerca de Canadá.-le conte. Me sentía un poco melancolica tambien en este momento. Recordando los momentos en los cuales Edward se iba de caza y me dejaba por unos tres días sola. Extrañaba tanto su abrazo, mas que cualquier otro día, quería sentirlo cerca como cuando estábamos juntos. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Tal vez debería dejar de ser tan orgullosa y perdonarlo. NO NO NO NO.

El me había arruinado, el me había quebrado, roto y destruido al irse, se convirtió en mi universo y luego implemente desapareció. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Edward? ¿Por qué me dejaste así? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que ya no me amabas? Mire al cielo con un nudo en mi garganta.

Al girar, Tanya ya no estaba. Seguramente no le gustaba mi silencio. Un trueno sono a lo lejos y un sollozo sin lagrimas salió de mis labios.

Como lo odiaba, lo hacia por el simple hecho que me hacia amarlo hasta la muerte… durante la eternidad.

Te odio, Edward Cullen. Te odio.

Me levante. Necesitaba correr, quería correr aunque fuera en círculos, quería correr con los ojos cerrados, sin saber a donde ir, sin saber nada. Solo quería correr.

Corri. Y corri. Como si estuviera huyendo de mis recuerdos, quería correr lejos de todo eso, quería correr lejos de los recuerdos, de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus palabras. Pero maldita sea, como los ansiaba en ese instante. Grite mientras corria, quería liberar toda la energía que tenia dentro. Grite como si todas mis memorias con el se fueran a ir con el viento mientras lo hacia.

Segui corriendo, quería correr por siempre, quería correr lejos. Muy lejos.

Quería alejarme de ellos, necesitaba alejarme de ellos.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados, no quería ver el camino, y no respiraba, tampoco quería olfatear hacia donde iba. Porque si lo hacia, reconocería el camino de vuelta y no quería volver.

En un simple instante mi cuerpo choco contra algo, fue como haber chocado dos piedras, volé por los aires y un árbol me detuvo, rompiéndose con el impacto.

No abrí los ojos, solamente me hice un ovillo y segui sin respirar.

Unas pocas gotas cayeron en mi rostro.

Escuche pasos, como alguien se arrodillaba frente a mi. No abri los ojos. No respire.

Dedos en mi mejilla.

-Bella-su voz.

Grite de nuevo sin moverme.

No quería verlo, no quería oírlo, no quería.

Me tomo con sus brazos y me zarandeo tratando de hacerme reaccionar, pero yo no quería reaccionar.

Los abri.

Lo vi. Ojos dorados, cabello cobrizo. Respire. Su maldita fragancia embrigadora.

-Bella-repitio. Su estúpidamente aterciopelada voz.-¿Qué te pasa?

Tu, Edward. Tu eres lo que me pasa. Pensé.

-Bella.

-dejame-le dije sin moverme.

-no.

-entonces abrazame-me rendi demasiado pronto, me miro sorprendido-abrazame, Edward. Hazlo ahora.

Senti sus brazos alrededor de mi y su respiración en mi cuello.

Y ahí. Me quebré. De nuevo.

**corto pero bueno. **

**no olviden seguirme en twitter: justbeingElena. **

**y en intagram: JustAWriterMore**

**y pasarse por mi otra historia titulada Verano. **


End file.
